The Sun's Destiny
by Zesseal
Summary: Only the bond of two wolves with the destiny of the sun and moon will be able to rid the world of madness. Delve into the world of Essence and Zeal. Told from Zeal's point of view mainly. Constructive criticism welcome
1. Prologue

Padding forward with careful, silent steps the canid entered a strange place... Walking along until darkness covered everything... It faded slightly but the shadows? Of this... Tunnel? Was that what this was? Seemed to stretch onward. Like a never ending abyss. Nothing but the emotions of hate, fear, sorrow and madness could be sensed. It hung in the air like a thick smog... The madness was the most prominent feeling here. Enough to drive you insane. Maniacal laughter was suddenly heard. It rebounded off the walls, echoing... The darkness continued to stretch. Soon there was a lighter break in the darkness. Running forward to get out of this place. The shadows however did lighten and it could be told that this was no tunnel but a corridor. A corridor to where however? Your worst nightmare? Who knew...? The laughter sounded once again, closer this time. Turning around a platform seemed to arise from the ground. Sitting upon the stone was a figure. The madness seemed to be radiating from it. The laughter was also from this creature. Where... Or what were the other emotions being caused by. Not this creature... But what was this creature? Nothing normal... Nothing sane... Pawsteps were heard and the figure looked up. Four horns crowned its cranium as it flared its leathery bat-shaped wings. Crimson pigmented luminaries glaring at another figure in front of it. Something was off about this... Wolf...? The creature looked like one. ...Mostly. But was it really? The shadows engulfed the scene again. Hanging inside the corridor. Covering up everything, in almost a foggy state. Like the madness that still hung in the air like smoke. Laughter sounded once again from who was assumed to be the winged one and two heads suddenly turned forward, to glare. Both had identical crimson hued optics. One pair grew ever closer. Suddenly a third optic opened. Right in the middle of the creatures forehead. The canid tried to scream but no sound was released. A sudden glint of white flashed in the shadows as the creatures maw parted in a smirk. It seemed to take a step back as the three eyes drew away but the other creatures optics came closer... Did this thing have a third eye as well? There was no time to find out however as the watching canid turned and ran back up the corridor. Moving in a annoying slow motion... Was the madness waying down upon the canid? Causing running to be slower? So many questions but they were cut short as the padding of running paws was heard. Something is chasing me... The canid thought... Must... No. Need get out of here! Trying to run faster was a bad mistake as the canid tripped over its own paws... Sprawling out on the cold stone floor. The running behind it had stopped and suddenly... The shadows seemed to get thicker as the presence of the madness came back. Even though it had barely dulled. A small part wondered if the canid was even running in the right direction. But that changed as a hissing whisper dragged out from the wolf like creature...

"Kill." The voice demanded its companion. As it slithered away into the shadows. The madness dissipating slightly.

Rolling onto his back the canid looked up. Seeing the same pair or crimson optics as before. A smirk pulled at this creatures maw as its jaws parted and it lunged forward. Everything then slipped into the thick shadows and vanished...


	2. Chapter 1

A loud yelp echoed in a dimly lit cave as a pup opened it's wide orange optics

"What the heck was that...!" The pup whimpered as he pushed himself onto his paws. Looking around. Expecting to see his parents up and looking at him but... Nothing... Where were they? This didn't feel right at all... Usually they were right here...

The pup slowly creept closer to the cave entrance. Lowering himself onto his belly as he inched toward the opening. Snarls and whining was all he could hear as he got closer. His ears lowered as he looked out... Orange hued optics stretched wide as the scene registered in this mind.

Blood... Blood everywhere. Yelping and snarling wolves as they were caught in a flurry of combat. The pup yelped, getting the attention of two that has just slaughtered on of his pack members.

"Would you look at that... The alphas pup." One sneered as the both advanced on him.

"L-leave me alone!" The young brute yelped as he turned and ran, tripping over something shortly after. He stood and shook out his pelt and turned to see what he has tripped on... A body... No... Wait...

"Momma!" The pup whined as he ran to the light red vixen with orange markings twirling around her canvas. Putting himself under her paw and whining

"M-momma... W-wake u-u-up" His vocals choked with sadness

"M-m-momma please..." He whined. Tear running down his muzzle. Sudden movement from the body made him look up. Weak orange eyes like his looked up at him a worn smile that obviously took a lot of effort painted her features as she looked at her son.

"Zeal... R-run... Don't s-stay. It's foolish. F-find your father and run... Never c-come back. I'm afraid this might be i-it for us... But you... Y-you can make it... I k-know you can..." The smile faded only slightly from her worn muzzle as her eyes slipped closed again.

"M-momma! D-don't leave me!" Zeal howled as the tears streamed down his muzzle again but he didn't linger at her body. He took her advice. Pressing his face into her muzzle before looking up at the body strewn clearing. He pinned his ears back as he ran. Having to find his father and hoping he didn't trip over his body...

Running for what seemed like hours the little pup made it to a hill where he saw the two figures of a large dark red wolf and another large light brown wolf. Both locked in a fight to no doubt the death. Eventually making it up the hill he crept closer to the fight and heard them talking as they fought

"You utter coward!" The large red wolf snarled as he sunk his ivories into the other neck.

"Attacking us in the middle of the night."

The red brute was clearly winning as when the other brute spoke he had to spit out blood

"Well we did get the advantage of surprise on you bloody fire wolves" The brown brute growled as he tried to tear free from the other with no success. The red brute only dug his teeth into the brutes neck more. His muzzle splattered with blood. Zeal turned his head away as he heard a snap and the sound of a body falling to the ground. He glanced a look at his father as he stood over the fallen brute. He stayed silent for a bit before slowly starting to speak

"F-father?" The little pup asked as he looked at him fully as he turned around and looked down at Zeal. Tilting his head to the side. Zeal told him what mother had told him. His father nodded his head though saddened by his mates death and turned to face the front of the hill where the fighting still took place...

"Yes... We need to get out of here. All hope is lost for this place..." He threw his head to the sky and let out a loud echoing howl. Signaling to his pack that it was time to retreat.

"Come, Zeal" He told his son as he turned and ran down the hill. Zeal close behind him as they retreated from the place he had called home his whole life so far. Hearing the faint sound of other paws running behind them...


	3. Chapter 2

Days passed... What was remaining of the pack slowly recovered from the surprise attack from the ice wolves. Zeal watched day after day as they became stronger and renewed. His orange optics scanning about the cave they had taken up as their new home. One day a bat winged wolf was spotted by Zeal near the new territory... It just stood there. Watching. It gave Zeal a strange feeling as his father called him into the cave...

...Standing on a hill looking down on the small group of wolves stood a large male winged brute. Standing like a statue he didn't move. Just watching them with guarded purple optics. Occasionally stretching his wings out. Bat like wings with a leather like look to them. After a while he backed away. Soon disappearing out of sight. Once out of the view of the pack the wolf spread his wings and started to fly. Taking a complicated path through the forest. After a while making it through to a small clearing. This clearing seemed desolate. Seeming that it had been empty for a long time. Was there a reason? Well perhaps. As a large black crystal rested in the middle of it... A strange energy surrounding it as dark purple and red fumes filtered around it... The canid didn't seem to mind it as he landed and padded toward it. Lifting a paw once he stood in front of it and placing it upon the crystal. The fumes retreated into the brutes paw. His eyes snapped shut as he became still as a statue once again. It seemed like the strange fumes had paralyzed him... After what seemed like hours the brute unfroze and stepped away from the crystal. The fumes didn't come back out. A few minutes passed then...


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days were the worst of Zeal's life. He watched. Helplessly as wolf after wolf fell ill with some sort of illness. Where they were getting it from was unknown. Even the healers of the pack didn't know what was going on and soon they fell ill as well. It wasn't to long after that they started dying... All of them... Zeal was afraid he was going to catch this illness himself. Thoughts of it haunted the young pup. He thought about this. Desperately wondering why his pack was... Dying... Bleeding... Wheezing... Shrinking... Turning into nothing...

He was out of the cave as yet more wolves died. Not able to take it anymore... Not at all... This was to much for a pup his age. He spent most of his days outside. Hunting and teaching himself how to fight. Both physically and mentally. On his way back on night he noticed the same bat winged wolf standing on the hill. Watching the pack with a twisted smirk pulled upon his features. Zeal narrowed his eyes. He wanted to go up there. Ask what was going on and if this creature had anything to do with what was happening. The wolf turned his gaze to the young pup. The smirk vanished as they looked at eachother for some very long minutes... Soon a voice rang out from the cave.

"Zeal... Come." A weak voice but still holding a command echoed from the mouth of the cave.

The young red brute looked back to the wolf but it was gone. Zeal turned around and went back inside to his fathers call...

"Blasted pup... Dammit why do they have to be so curious." The bat winged wolf hissed as he had made a escape from the young brutes gaze. Yes. He was the cause of this illness that was spreading through the fire wolf pack. The last fire wolf pack to his knowledge. But... It really wasn't him that was making them ill but rather... The crystal...

The nights before the illness struck the fire wolf pack when the bat winged brute had placed his paw upon the stone. He spoke to the crystal. He told the crystal he wanted this pack dead. He wanted to see what this crystals real powers were. The dark crystal took in what he wanted and responded in a way most deadly as the fumes that usually surrounded it retreated into the crystal to turn invisible. Then shooting them out from all sides and heading toward the pack. Wrapping around each and every wolf and slowly... Painfully... Squeezing all life out of them. The brute finally realized what was happening when he went to the hill once again and heard the screams... Yelps... Whining... The sounds... Were music to his ears...

"Twisted..." The brute hissed as he shook his head returning to reality. But he still liked it... Loved it... There was nothing more sweet to him now then the screams of pain and suffering...

Making it back to where this dark crystal rested a hissing, echoing voice whispered through the meadow...

"Kiiira... Joiiin us... Soon you wiiill... Joiin us..."

The brute. Kira turned his gaze to the crystal and narrowed his eyes as more hissing caressed his mind as the crystal wrapped its fumes that weren't part of the illness around his body... Feeding to him the way of what was going to soon become reality. Kira just stayed there. Sitting near the base of the huge black crystal. Letting the idea of what they crystal was telling him sink into his very soul...


	5. Chapter 4

Zeal fell asleep that night. Surrounded by the wheezing and coughing of the other pack members. Even his father... The pup feared the worst... Slowly falling asleep he drifted into dreams...

Where am I? He wondered as he looked around. He wasn't in the cave. He wasn't anywhere near there. This place however... Seemed familiar... He slowly began to walk around. This place was definitely familiar. A tunnel a dark never ending abyss. He had been here before. In another nightmare. Why was he back here? The same feelings of hate, fear, sorrow and madness radiated through the place. He knew what he would come across in a few mere moments and indeed he did. Slowly a platform arised from the darkness. Expecting to see a bat winged wolf with horns sitting upon the platform with three red eyes. But he didn't... He instead saw a small pup. A little smaller then him sitting there. Dark purple stripes along its body with a red belly. Hearing his pawsteps the other pup lifted its head and opened its red eyes. Staring right into his. Its eyes looked sad and depressed yet filled with hate. It opened its maw and spoke...

"Help me..." She cried

"Please... Help me..."

Zeal was about to respond to the female as she started to cry but the dream vanished as he was then woken up by a painful howl that pierced his ear drums. Eyes flew open as he sprang to his paws...


End file.
